Tonksy Tale's
by CossetteLune
Summary: One-shot's of Nymphadora Tonks. Range from angst to humor to romance.
1. Last Night!

One-shots about Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

One day I was talking to my mum about some thing random, I can't remember now. How ever, at one point she heard me say 'Tonksy Tale's' which was not even close to what I said so I decided that since she's my favorite character and she's fun to write about, here are some tale's about Tonks. A.K.A - Tonksy Tale's. This one is random, these stories will often range from angst to romance to funny little stories I've thought up. They will never be rated over T though, just some clean fun. I really hope you like them all lots.

* * *

**Tonksy Tales**

_CossetteLune_

Last Night!

One morning the Weasley twins decided that the perfect victims for their latest joke would be the newly wedded couple. Tonks and Remus were currently staying at Grimmauld place, only married for a few weeks now. In the middle of the night they preformed a silencing charm around there room and set off a recording they got earlier from the couple. It was a simple enough recording, from a perfectly innocent conversation but with a bit of editing it sounded like they were celebrating their wedding with all they had. They placed it right next to their door and played it loud enough for the entire house to hear.

Suddenly Tonks voice screamed out. "NO REMUS! Save that for later!" and Remus' voice replied with.

"Why? I know you'll look amazing in it any time, my love," Then Tonks yelped, her high-pitched voice ringing through the house waking every one up. Of course every one was to embarrassed to leave their room. The recording went on after a few more shrieks.

"That hurts!"

"Suck it up."

"Get it bigger!" Tonks complained.

"There's nothing wrong with the size!" Remus defended. Then more screams. When the two boys thought that it had been plenty long enough they shut off the recording, the last thing every one hurt was Tonks gasping for breath.

Every one seemed to move around, cautiously the next morning at the breakfast table and it remained silent until Tonks came into the room breaking the silence. "Morning," She yawned. Almost every one blushed and were suddenly very interested in their cutlery.

"Would you like some breakfast dear?" Molly asked courteously handing her a plate with toast and eggs, but never meeting eye contact with her.

"Thanks, I'm starving," As she sat down, her husband came in.

"Good morning every one," He smiled at every one and sat next to Tonks wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sleep well last night love?" She smiled and kissed his cheek in answer.

"What with every one today?" Tonks inquired, noticing that still no one had risen their heads. It took every thing they had to stop Fred and George from bursting out laughing.

"I think they're embarrassed, George, what do you think?" Fred was the only one to speak and Molly sent a warning glare at her sons, who decided to ignore them.

"I would have to agree, Fred. Why though?"

Fred let out a soft giggle before answering. "Well, perhaps it was because Lupin and Tonks were having the time of their life last night in their room. Don't tell me you slept through it, I'm pretty sure the neighbours heard."

"That's quite enough out of you two," Molly said through clenched teeth, her cheeks flushing bright red.

"What do you mean?" We went to sleep as soon as we went up their and came down as soon as we woke," She was utterly confused.

"Yeah, sure you did," George winked at them.

Every one began very quickly needing to be some where. Molly had to go make her bed. Ginny and Hermione wanted to help her. Harry and Ron decided to go play a game of chess and every one else got up and left with no excuse hoping to go un-noticed in all the commotion. Only Fred, George and Sirius remained.

Sirius grinned at his best friend. "Taking good care of my little cousin I see." Both Fred and George laughed and Tonks dropped her fork.

"Seriously, we didn't _do _any thing last night other then sleep."

"That's not what it sounded like," George managed to get though his giggles.

"What did you two do?" Remus looked straight at the twins who shrugged and continued eating before excusing themselves. The tree left at the table could hear them laughing all down the hall. "I swear, what ever you heard, it was them!"

"What ever you say mate, but next time you might want to consider others."

"We didn't do any thing!" Tonks' cheeks were beginning to go red.

"Hey, it's not me you have to convince, try every one else first, then get back to me," Sirius was laughing historically now which only maddened Tonks more.

"Calm down, love," Remus soothed her gently.

Molly came back into the room, red as a cherry and began stuttering out her words. "In the future, c- could you please, just, please. Well. Take into a- account that. What I'm trying to say is. My children are still young. P- please."

"WE DID NOT HAVE SEX LAST NIGHT!" Tonks shouted, tired of being blamed for some thing she didn't do.

"No need to yell, Dora," Remus' cheeks were growing pink now, as well.

"Sorry, Molly, Remus. But nothing happened last night. I swear," Tonks sighed and turned back to her breakfast. She wasn't getting any where with this.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm sorry to," Molly smiled awkwardly and left the room again.

"It that is the case you two. You have a very boring sex life," Sirius chuckled.

"Would you let it go!" Tonks snapped again.

"Dora," Remus took her hand in his. "Why don't we go for a walk or some thing. Burn off some energy."

"You still have energy left?" Sirius interjected earning an egg to be thrown into his face. Eventually Remus managed to get Tonks out of the house to calm her down. No one ever did believe them though, and only Fred and George knew that it was a recorded conversation of Tonks trying on a corset she intended on wearing to her wedding.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed that, please read and review. Also, if any one loves Tonks as much as I do and wants to BETA read my 'Tonksy Tale's please pm me or contact me in some way. Thank you so much.

xxx

CossetteLune


	2. Severino

One-shots about Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Read this! - Some back ground information. In all of my Tonks fanfictions she attends school with Stan Shunpike, Alexius Miller and Charlie Weasley. There's nothing to know about Charlie that's not in the books. In my fics, Stan is in Hufflepuff. Alexius is a random girl I made up who is close friends with Tonks, also in Hufflupuff. Those are her best friends who she is almost always with. They are all in the same year. I know that doesn't all follow JK Rowling's cannon, but it makes it easier for my stories and I'm pretty sure no one will mind ;D

* * *

**Tonksy Tale's**

_TemariNara_

Severino

"Ugh, potions," Alexius groaned.

"You know, I was thinking. And I honestly don't think it would be that bad if we had different teacher," Tonks noted.

"Good luck with that, Snape doesn't miss a day!" Stan sighed.

The metamorphous grinned deviously. "He would if he were sick.

"Merlin, no. What are you planning this time, Tonks, please don't get too carried away!" Alexius' eyes filled with worry. "Remember last time?"

"Yeah, yeah I remember. But I've gotten it all figured out this time."

"Just don't end yourself back up in the hospital," Stan laughed.

"I didn't do that on purpose!"

"What are you three doing dawdling when you should already be in your next class?" And icy voice came from a behind them and they all shuttered.

"Sorry Professor Snape. We must of gotten so into our daydreaming about how wondrous your class is we forgot what we were doing," Tonks replied in a high-pitched mock.

"5 points each from Hufflepuff for your tardiness. And another 15 for your lip Miss Nymphadora," Tonks shuddered at the use of her first name and the three of them hurried into their desks.

Once the lesson had started Tonks whispered to Charlie, whom she was sharing a desk with. "Why does he call every one by their last name, your Mr. Weasley, Lexi's Miss Miller, Stan's Mr Shunpike and I'm Nymphadora. It's not fair," She pouted and Charlie laughed.

"You must be his favourite," They both chuckled.

"Mr Weasley and Miss Nymphadora," Snape's voice raised. "What was it I just said?"

"Er..." Tonks struggled looking at Lexius for support, who only shrugged sympathetically. "That we are going to be making a potion today. I didn't get what potion it was though, I'm sorry but I just get really excited when you start talking, must be all that monotone," She could hardly keep herself from laughing.

"Detention and 10 points from Hufflepuff, as well as Gryffindor," He looked straight at Charlie. "Now begin."

"Begin what?" Tonks looked around confused.

"Making the potion, Nymph," Charlie laughed. "Even I got that much. What's gotten into you today any way?"

"I don't know. I probably shouldn't be playing with fire though," She glanced up to see Snape glaring at her.

"You think?"

"Sorry. But I have this master plan. Never mind though."

"What master plan?" Charlie had the same look Alexius did when she first mentioned it.

"Well, last time I got in a lot of trouble for trying to switch two potions, do you remember?"

"Yeah, going into the teachers desk, great idea," Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Any way!" Tonks glared. "While I was in there I found a picture of this really pretty girl I think he has a bit of a crush on. She had red hair and green eyes, the back of the picture said 'Lily'. So if I left some thing where he would find it saying it was from his dear Lily. He wouldn't question it," She winked at him.

"Maybe you should think this through a little more clearly."

"I just want one class with out him, just one! Is that really too much to ask?"

Charlie sighed. "No, it isn't. How ever, poisoning a teacher."

"I've never gotten caught for it before," Her smile widened.

"Do as you please, but don't get me dragged into this. My mum all but murdered me last time I was in on some thing with you."

"No prob-" Before she had time to finish her sentence she dropped a jar of cockroaches into her potion causing it to bubble and start spilling out all sides of her cauldron mixing with other ingredients. Snape was quickly there doing all he could to prevent any more from happening.

"Miss Nymphadora, be more careful!" He spat. "Do you have any idea how much damage you've cost over the years since you've arrived."

"I'm sorry sir, it was an accident."

"Always has been with you, your parents would know better then any one. Another 30 points from Hufflepuff!" Tonks froze, her mouth open looking at the potions master.

"That's not fair," Alexius whined. "She didn't mean to."

"Another five thanks to Miss Miller."

"Good one Lex," Stan whispered and earned a slap for doing so.

"Some thing wrong Nymphadora?"

"N- Nothing," Charlie interjected for her.

"What did you mean by that, _sir_?"

"Points will be taken away from your house."

"Not that. By my parents would know better then any one?"

"I knew them at one point Miss Nymphadora. Your mother was in no rush to have a child."

Tonks glared but dared not say any thing.

"Class dismissed," Snape smirked and Tonks slowly picked up her bag, 'accidentally' kicking some thing that was under her desk away before leaving the room."

The trio of friends walked silently until they were just about at their dorm when they heard a first year running past them muttering some thing about Snape yelling at every one. "What did you do Tonks?" Stan looked accusingly at the pink haired girl who shrugged as the sides of her lips moved up.

"Maybe he found some chocolates from _his love_," She laughed bitterly. Then, again, they heard that heartless voice come from behind them.

"_You," _He was staring right at Tonks. "What are you trying to do to me _Nymphadora," _He emphasized every letter of her name.

"I didn't do any thing professor, and if I did, as you clarified earlier, it was most likely a mistake," She looked up at him innocently.

"If I were you I'd be a little more careful from now on," He threatened.

"I have a question, sir. Since I was already caught and there's no denying it now, about last time I mean. Who is that in the picture you have so carefully in your desk. The red-head?"

"That is an item I confiscated quite a while ago."

"Okay, professor. Curious was all."

Snape stormed away and Tonks beamed.

"What are you smiling about? Sure he can't prove it's you, but he knows," Alexius inquired.

A giggle escaped Tonks' lips. "Because he fell for it."

"Fell for what?" Stan was completely puzzled.

"Well... Those chocolates were a distraction. To make him forget that I 'dropped' some things earlier," Her friends both tilted their head in confusion. "Did you see how red his lips are? He was by the potion for quite some time to clean it up," She continues, them not getting a word of it. "I did some research, and he told us last class what we would be making this class. I modified a few of the ingredients that could be easily miss-taken then dropped in those cockroaches. That's a quite different potion, how ever, it will have our potions teacher looking like a complete transvestite in no time. Red lips, pink cheeks, mascara, eye liner, maybe ever some eye shadow. There's no remedy for it and it will stay on for three days."

The other two started howling with laughter at the thought.

"Severino Snape, the potions master," She joined in on the laughing.

* * *

Hope you liked my random non-sense. I would greatly appreciate if you reviewed!! Again, any BETA readers, contact me.

xxx

TemariNara


	3. warmth

One-shots about Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

After Tonks and Remus leave the hospital wing in HBP. Dumbledore is dead and every one now knows that Tonks is in love with Remus.

* * *

**Tonksy Tale's**

_TemariNara_

warmth

The metamorphous ran, she didn't know where she was running, but she knew that she didn't want to stay there. Stay with him. How could he think that she would be so vain as to think that just because he was a werewolf she wouldn't want him. It was getting sickeningly tiresome. She loved him. She, Nymphadora Tonks, loved Remus Lupin. There was nothing more to it. It was raining when she finally stopped. At first she thought the wetness of her cheeks were only from her own tears. She wiped them away, looking around to figure out if she knew where she was any more. She didn't. Trees were surrounding her, it looked as if a short ways ahead there was a clearing. A large rock was sitting a little to her left. She made her way to it and collapsed onto it. More tears came. A noise came from behind her and she was up holding her wand out in front of her.

"It's only me, Tonks," A deep, husky voice spoke.

"Remus?" Her voice cracked.

"I think that we need to talk."

"Why bother," She sank back into her rock chair. "You're not listening to me."

"I'll listen this time. Then you must listen to me."

"Okay," She agreed.

"But first, why don't we go some where warmer, get out of the rain."

"I like it here," She said defensively.

"Fair enough. Now would you like to tell me why you seem to think that I would be fitting for you?"

She glared at him before beginning. "Remus, I know that you don't believe me when I tell you that I love you, and that I don't care that your a werewolf, or that your considerably older then me. When ever your around I get a warm feeling through my whole body, I actually get butterfly's when I'm around you. I know that sounds cliché, but I don't know how else to explain it. I just think that you're a wonderful, caring, sweet guy that I could spend my life with, or at least try," She corrected after seeing the look in his eyes. "You mean, so much to me. You've always comforted me when I was upset. When Sirius died we both helped each other out. If it weren't for you I probably would have felt ten times worse than I already did. As for your excuses, that I know your going to use as soon as I stop talking, so I may as well answer them now and not waist time. I don't care. You apparently think I'm extremely shallow to judge some one on just there age and on a situation that you have no control over. Your not too old of me. Loads of people go out with people twice there age. Plus, it's only thirteen years, it' not _that _big of a deal. As for you being too poor. Do you honestly think that I give a damn about how much money you have Remus? Do you know me at all? It actually hurts that you think that. Not to mention that I have a job, I probably make enough to support more than just myself. Now for your other little problem. It shouldn't really affect any thing. It's one night a month. You usually take your potion and your harmless. If you don't you have places you can go to stay out of harms way. There are very simple solutions to all your excuses. The only reason that you haven't used that is that you don't care about me. If that's the case than I'll back off. But I need to at least know that I gave it my all and your simply not attracted to me! So, do _you _fancy _me_?"

After a second of silence and some more tears, and an occasional sob from Tonks, Remus spoke. "I don't think that your shallow at all. That is far from your personality. I know that you are a very intelligent and thoughtful person. But that's just it. It's not only that once a month I'm _dangerous _to you, it's also that I'm outcasted by society because of it. I don't want to do that to some one like you. You have your entire life ahead of you. I don't want to be the one to take that away from you."

"I may not have that much time, Remus, we're in the middle of a war here," Tonks cut him off.

"Tonks, I didn't interrupt you."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying. You will have a wonderful life, you're still young. Your future will be amazing, I'm sure. Some one will make you very happy one day, some one who doesn't bring you down."

"I don't want some one else, Remus," Tonks began through gritted teeth. "I want _you_! Don't tell me to stop talking, your not even answering me. Your avoiding my question. What do you feel towards me?"

"I care about you very much. With you I'm closer then any one else left in the order-"

"Do you love me?"

"Nymphadora,"

"It's a simple question."

"Yes, I do fancy you. How ever, it is because I care so much that I don't want to hurt you."

"And this isn't hurting me? No one I know has ever seen me like this! I'm miserable! Mind you, there is war going on, but even when it's just the Weasley's around I'm upset. I spent Christmas, crying by myself. I love you so much Remus. It's not like it's just a crush that I can push away. You mean so much more to me than that."

"I understand that you think-"

"STOP! Stop telling me what _I_ feel! I love you. That's how I feel and I want nothing more then to go to sleep at night in your arms, and feel your lips on mine. I want to wake up in the morning to your voice telling me that you love me to!"

"Tonks-"

"I even hate it when you call me Tonks. It just seems to impersonal from the man that I love. I actually wouldn't mind you calling me by my first name!"

"Nymphadora," Remus sighed. "listen for a minute."

"I'm tired of listening, Remus."

"Nym-"

"Just listen to your heart for once instead of your head!" Remus then moved closer to Tonks, put a finger under her chin, raised it up and kissed her. They're lips didn't part until they had to come up for air.

"What I was trying to say, is that I love you to, Nymphadora, and if you are going to be miserable I can't let that be, although I'm afraid of what your mother will think of this," Tonks didn't head any thing past 'I love you'. She looked up into his eyes and she could tell that he really did love her. She could also tell that it was paining him, as much as it was her that they weren't together, only he was being more rational and she was slightly more spoiled then him.

"You love me?" She asked, a smile growing on her mouth.

"Yes," At this her hair changed into bright pink, her eyes began sparkling and she threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Remus. And I love you to!" She kissed him again, deeper and more passionately then before.

Once there lips finally parted he was smiling also. "So you'll be my girlfriend Nymphadora?"

"Not if you call me _that."_

"_But... You just said..."_

_The pink haired witch shrugged, "I got my point across, didn't I?" They both laughed and kissed again, both were drenched but felt warmth in each others arms. A warmth that neither of them had ever felt before. One that had them never wanting to part. For the first time since Sirius' death they were both happy, and for that brief moment in time, in the middle of every thing, the war, the deaths, and the sadness that surrounded, every thing seemed right._

* * *

Did you hate it, love it, not care either way? Please let me know!

xxx

TemariNara


	4. A Smile

One-shots about Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

Charlie/Tonks and Remus/Tonks I was really depressed and based the beginning on something that just happened to me last night. Also, I didn't really sleep last night, so the quality may be a bit... . Yeah. Anyway. It's kind of sweet and please enjoy!! And one more time, this is still me (TemariNara) but my anime phase passed a long time ago so I changed me penname to CossetteLune.

* * *

**Tonksy Tale's**

_CossetteLune_

A Smile

All I could think about was that first time where our eyes met. Our eyes lingered on each other, and we both knew. Just like that. I know it sounds pretty cliché and kind of cheesy, but that's what happened. Of course it's not like we got together immediately. But every time we passed one another in the hall way we'd smile. Not like other people do, it was kind of a knowing smile, one that said, 'one day'. It was so sweet. We became very close friends, even when I was still dating Stan. But Stan, he was just Stan, not much to say there. But then Charlie. Charlie.

"What's going on up here?" Mrs Weasley came up worried. "I heard a bunch of screaming then sudden silence and wanted to make sure everything's all right."

"Everything's fine, Mum," Charlie confirmed, his eyes still staring into mine. Mrs Weasley saw that it was not the time or place to get in between us, and returned downstairs. The two of us still just stared at each other, just the way we had that first time. And I knew that he was thinking about that time to. Unfortunately, then and now were quite a bit different. Back then we were still young, carefree. Now... Well, we were out of school, we had tried, so hard, to stay together even when our work pulled us apart. But this was the last time.

A good five minutes past and neither of us had moved. It wasn't awkward at all. It was just that neither of us wanted to move. When our eyes finally moved away from each other, that would be the end. After all that we had been through together. And the crazy thing was that we weren't breaking up because of him choosing to spend time with dragons over spending time with me. Or because we didn't see each other as often as we used to. It wasn't even because I had slept with his brother. (Terrible I know. But I was right pissed with him that night.) It was because we were both tired of being hurt. It was evident that we were over, whether or not we wanted it to happen, here we stood. Another few minutes past. Suddenly there was a small clanking on the ground. It caught both of our attention and we both looked at what it was that made the sound. It was my engagement ring, Charlie had had it in his hand, and it must have slipped. But that was it. Our eye contact broke.

I had nothing else to say or to do. I turned and walked away. It seemed like it took hours for me to walk those few feet to get out of the room where my, ex-fiancé, was. It hurt. That moment, I had never felt anything more painful in my life. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, I didn't bother wiping them away. They would only re-appear in a few seconds. And it's not like it was a secret that I was upset. Charlie and I had been so close. We loved each other dearly. And we always would. No one ever expected us to break up. I had already grew very fond of his family, and them of me. Even my mother was accepting of him.

I got to the front door of the Burrow. I stood, looking at the door for a moment. After taking a deep breath, I walked out. I believed that that would be the last time I was ever in that house. Once outside I apparated back to my place. The second I made into my flat I collapsed on the floor and broke out into uncontrollable sobbing. For hours I lay on the ground of my living room. Even though there was a couch right next to me, I didn't care. I couldn't care. The pain from everything that had happened with Charlie in the last few months hurt too much. Eventually I just fell asleep on the ground.

When I woke up I had no energy or emotions left. I got up and made myself some breakfast some toast. Seeing it made me feel sick though, so once it was made I left it and went into the bathroom to tidy myself up. I looked terrible. My eyes were red and I have giant bags under them. My cheeks were tear-stained. My hair was a mousy brown colour shoulder length, and it was sticking to my face, wet from all the tears. I took a shower and tried to cover up my eyes a little. There was nothing I could do about my hair though. A dead give away that something was wrong. I hated that about being a metamorphagus. I looked in the mirror one last time, hating what I saw, then left for work. I had a long day of training ahead of me, and I was not up for it. At least it could play as a distraction though.

Unfortunately it did no such thing. Moody took one look at me and sent me home. I didn't though. Instead I walked aimlessly around. I didn't even know where I was anymore, all I knew is that I wasn't with Charlie. It started to rain, I don't know how far into my walk, but I suddenly realized I was drenched in water. I ended up in a park where I sat on a nearby bench. What was I going to do with myself now? I had to get inside somewhere, I wasn't dressed for cold weather. I couldn't go home. I had pictures of Charlie and me scattered all around my flat, and a million memories. Almost everything would remind me of him. I couldn't go to the Weasley's, which had been my second home for years now. And I definitely couldn't let my parents see me like this. Luckily before I had to make a decision, Moody appeared.

"Nymphadora!" I didn't bother correcting him. "I know you're not looking very up to it today, but there's a meeting today, for something that I think you should join."

"What is it?" I asked emotionlessly.

"It's the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore's secret organization against _him_. You're just the kind of person who is needed there."

"Really You want me to join?" For a second I was in complete disbelief, I had always heard rumours about it, never knew if it was real or not though. "I'd love to join! Anything to help!"

"Okay. So, how's now? I know that you'd a little down today... I don't know what it is, but get over it."

I smiled half-heartedly to him. He knew nothing about my personal life. It was too awkward to bring that kind of stuff up with him. He knew when I was engaged, and that was about it.

"Come on then," I followed him and we made our way to a small cluster of houses. I wasn't paying attention to what we were doing. I was so confused of what to feel. I was still devastated about Charlie, but overjoyed about the Order of the Phoenix. "Tonks!" I snapped back into reality and was in a long narrow hallway.

"Where are we?"

"Headquarters. You have to remember something, okay? Anything and everything that happens in here, stays in here. Got it? Don't get all worked up if you see certain people here. There are two sides to every story," I had no idea what he was talking about, but agreed that I would keep all of this stuff secret.

"Everyone, this is my protégé, she's quite talented and perfect for the Order," Moody introduced me and I tripped over an umbrella stand on my way into the room that apparently was where they held their meetings. I tried to smile at everyone, but my entire face dropped immediately when I saw who was there. "As I said Nymphadora, don't over-react. He's family to you after all. And he's actually quite innocent. It's a rather long story, one I'll let him explain to you himself sometime."

I had no idea who Moody was talking about, my eyes were stuck on an individual with short red hair, freckles and he wore a look identical to mine. The room went silent. The one's who understood were lost for words and the one's who didn't know were in utter confusion.

"Nymphadora, huh? Well Andromeda was always one of a kind," I heard a voice finally break the silence but I had no idea who is belonged to. Even though I though it was impossible to cry anymore I could feel tears welling up. I snapped my eyes away from Charlie and to the voice that said my name.

"Er... Yeah. I don't know where she got that name from. Just call me Tonks, please," I was mumbling and talking too fast.

"Everything okay there?" A different voice, next to the other unfamiliar voice asked.

"Fine."

I realized that I was talking to Sirius Black, and I wasn't sure who the second person was, but he was sitting on the right of Black. He smiled gently as me. Just what I needed in a time like this. I smiled back. And it started all over again. Charlie was right there. He saw this. It killed him. It all makes me feel like a bit of a bitch, but I can't help it. I can tell when I'm going to get along with some one. And at that moment what I needed more than anything was a smile, and he offered one. Charlie never moved on, and we still loved each other. Never got back together though. In time I learnt the name of the man who smiled at me when I needed it most. His name was Remus Lupin.

* * *

R&R PLEASE!!

xxx

CossetteLune


	5. Midnight Conversations

One-shots about Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Remus gets a wake up call at 2 o'clock in the morning. Twice.

* * *

**Tonksy Tale's**

_CossetteLune_

Midnight Conversations

"Remus. Remus. Remus. Remus." It was 2 o'clock in the morning. A certain pink haired witch was sitting, cross legged, in her bed looking at her husband. "Remus. Remus. Remus." She'd say his name, wait a second, hoping for a reply, then say it again. "Remus." She wasn't speaking very loudly. Nothing more than her regular talking voice. "Remus. Remus." After a while, she sighed loudly and began shaking him. "Remus. Remus. REMUS!" He woke in a shock, still being shaken around by his wife.

"Nymphadora? What's wrong?" He turned around and took her hands in his. Partly for comfort, but mostly to prevent her from smashing his head into the wall.

"I love you." Her voice was sweet and innocent. Like a little girl talking to their parents after they were caught doing something wrong.

Remus was confused, and still very tired. "I love you to." There was a long pause of silence before he spoke again. "Is that all you wanted?"

"No."

Another pause.

"What else did you want, Dora? What time is it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know what you wanted, or what time it is?"

She was silent for another minute. "The time."

"Okay." He was still confused. "Am I missing something?"

"No." She lay back down, and curled into his chest. "Good night."

"Good night?" He blinked and looked at the clock. 2:16AM. "Dora, why did you wake me up?"

"You weren't holding me. And I wanted you to. Plus I wanted to tell you that I love you."

"That's all?"

"Yep. Sorry." She nuzzled further into his chest and softly drifted back to sleep.

Remus wasn't sure of what he should do. Was that really why she woke him up at such a time? Was something wrong? Did he do something in his sleep? With these thoughts still going threw his head he lay his head down and began stroking Tonks' back. "Dora? You still awake?" He waited for an answer but heard nothing. He was struggling to keep his eyes open so he decided to just go back to sleep and figure things out in the morning. It only took a matter of seconds for him to find sleep again.

***

The next morning Remus awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. He lazily opened his eyes and saw Tonks perched at the edge of his bed with a hot cup in her hand. "Morning love! I made you breakfast!" She smiled and darted down the stairs. Not sure whether or not he should follow he sat up and put on a shirt that was discarded on the floor prior to their activities the night before. It's a wonder she has any energy left, he thought. They had intended to go to catch up on some sleep last night, since Teddy was spending the night at Harry and Ginny's, however they got a bit.. distracted. Then she decided two in the morning would be a great time to tell him that she loved him. And now she was already up, and made breakfast, it was hardly 8 o'clock yet.

"Sorry, if the toast is a bit burnt." Tonks came back into sight, carefully carrying a try of food. She made it to their bed and placed the food on her husbands lap. She sat at the edge of the bed again.

"What did I ever do to deserve all this?" He looked from Tonks to the food, and back to Tonks again.

"You always make all our meals. So I thought it was my turn to make you breakfast." She grinned and passed his coffee to him.

He sipped it and cringed. She didn't drink a lot of coffee, you could tell when she made it. "Thank you." He quickly covered up his grimace with a smile. "I meant you though. I don't see why I deserve to be served breakfast by a beautiful young woman, in only her panties. He looked her up and down, then met her eyes.

"Don't start this all up again! Don't you dare! I'll chain you here, so you CAN'T leave!" She glared at him, which only made him laugh, so she pouted. "And I'm completely covered. I just didn't see the need to get completely dressed this morning, just to make you breakfast. You were the one who threw my clothes somewhere. I don't even know where they went." She looked around, puzzled over where her clothes were now. Once she scanned the room she looked back at Remus. "And I'm serious, don't start that all up again! And eat your breakfast."

He looked wearily at the food Tonks had made. He loved her, and he appreciated her thought. But usually Tonks plus cooking ended in disaster. Hesitant, he took a bite. He chewed for a moment, and decided that this time it was edible. He'd have to make his own coffee though.

She watched him eat lovingly. The more she tried to do for him, the more he would say that he didn't deserve her. She hated that. More than anything. If he would just STOP, she'd be so much happier. Unfortunately, she couldn't see that happening. She took a deep breath and got up to ready herself for work.

About 20 minutes later, she was back downstairs, where she saw Remus making some more coffee.

"I think you could do with a little less caffeine. What happened to the whole pot I already made?"

"It's all gone now."

"Maybe I should make more next time." She said, more to herself than to him.

"No, it's okay love. I'm just tired this morning." He turned on the tap in the sink to wash away the remains her coffee."

"Okay, well, get some extra sleep then. But don't forget to pick up Teddy later! I gotta go to work now. Love you." She kissed his cheek lightly. Just as she turned to walk away he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I love you to." He whispered into her ear. He then spun her around so that they were facing each other. "And later, you can tell me why you woke me up at 2 o'clock in the morning." He smiled and kissed her lips passionately. He could feel her lips turn into a smile as she pulled away.

"I will." She winked at him and left.

***

"Remus. Remus. Remus." Tonks had just got home at 2 30 am, she had went to visit an old friend after work and fell asleep there. It wasn't the first time. She woke up and came straight home. Now she was sitting, just as she had the night before, saying his name again, in the same tone. "Remus." She leaned backwards for just a second and found out that she was a lot closer to the end of the bed then she thought she was. She fell backwards and hit her head on their bed side table. Cursing loudly she tried to stand up again but the whole room went fuzzy, then completely black.

A few minutes later she regained consciousness. She was lying on her bed and had a warm cloth pressed against her forehead. Then it moved to her cheeks, and back to her forehead. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Remus peering down at her, the warm cloth in his hand. "You okay sweetheart?" His voice was low and she could hear the concern in it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A bit dizzy though. She chuckled softly.

"What happened?"

"I fell." She shrugged. "You know me."

"While you were asleep?" Remus put the cloth down helped her to sit upright so she could drink some water.

"I was awake." She said quietly. "I was just.. going to get a.." She looked down and saw the cup in her hand. "Glass of water." She smiled up at him and took another sip, maintaining eye contact to see if he'd buy her story.

"Okay." He passed her some Advil. "And now the real story, please."

"I may have been trying to wake you up again..."

He looked at her sceptically. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to cuddle." Sheepishly she looked up into his face.

He took the now empty glass and lay her back down. "Why at 3AM though?"

"I dunno." She looked away cowardly. "Just because I love you."

He sighed heavily and adjusted himself so that she could put her head in his lap. "What's going on sweetie?" He began to stroke her hair.

"I just..." Her voice turned into a whisper. "I just don't want you to leave again."

Remus gaped at her for a moment. "Why would I? What would make you think? I'm not going anywhere Dora!"

"You left last time though." Tears began forming in her dark eyes.

Remus reached for the cloth again, so he could wipe the tears away. "Last time what, honey? Last time we were happy together?" He hated to admit it, but he did leave last time they were happy. He looked away from her, ashamed.

"No. Not that. Well you did. But that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what sweetheart?"

"Well, I've just been scared that you'll freak out again. That's why I've been making you breakfast and trying to always please you, and wanting to be so close to you and hear that you love me. I'm just scared... Terrified. I love you so much."

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere Tonks. I couldn't dream of leaving you again. You mean everything to me darling!"

"Okay. You promise! You'll stay right here. With me! No matter what!"

"Yes, yes. I promise."

There was a long silence. Remus continued stroking her hair. She turned onto her side, facing away from him, and was tracing the design of his boxer shorts with her fingers.

"I love you Remus."

"I love you to, Nymphadora."

More silence.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"

"You promised!" She accused and sat up hastily to wrap her arms around him. Unfortunately, she was still dizzy from earlier. She misjudged where Remus was and fell off the bed for a second time. She missed the table, but hit her head on the ground none-the-less.

"Dora." Remus scrambled to the floor by Tonks.

"Ouch." Tonks moaned, her hand on her head, where she bumped it. "We need a bigger bed."

"Or you need to start staying on the side against the wall." Remus helped her to her feet and sat her down on the bed once more. "You okay?" he examined the bump on her head.

"What's happening?!" Teddy came running in. His favourite stuffed animal in one hand, and his toy wand in the other.

"Just Mummy." Remus smiled at his son and gestured for him to come and sit on the bed with them.

"I thought the first time was maybe Mummy, but then there was another time." He ran to his mothers side and hugged her.

"Both were her." He re-examined her head.

"Are you okay?" He pointed the play wand at her head. "Magic healing spell! There. All better!" He grinned widely.

"Thank you Teddy. It feels a lot better now dear."

"Good. See Daddy. Why didn't you just do that?"

"I'll try to remember for next time."

Teddy yawned. "Can I sleep in here? So that nothing else bad happens?" He was already curled up against the wall, eyes closed.

"Of course you can." Tonks smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good night sweetie."

"One second, before you go to sleep." Remus interjected.

"What?" He opened his eyes, with obvious difficulty.

"How would you like to have a baby brother or sister?"

"A lot! Am I going to get one?" His lips grew into a huge grin.

"Yup. In about nine months." Remus moved his hands down to Tonks' belly.

"Can't you hurry up!" Teddy complained.

"I'll try." Tonks said sarcastically. Now go to sleep.

"Okay. I love you Mummy. Be more carefu...." He drifted off and began snoring softly.

Both parents watched him sleep for a while before Remus looked back at his wife. "Dora, can you please be more careful from now on. There's a baby in you now."

She laughed lightly. "I guess I really should be. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

"No, I meant sorry for doubting you."

Instead of replying in words, Remus lay down next to her, turned off the lamp and took her into his arms. He kissed her tenderly first on her lips, then her cheek, then her forehead, then her other cheek, then her lips again

She smiled to herself then nuzzled into his arms. "I love you." She whispered. Barely audible.

"I love you to."

* * *

I hope you liked this one. I thought it was just kind of cute. Something that's been in my head for quite a while. Not exactly like this, but something along these lines. I keep meaning to write more, but then I just get too busy. . But I'll try to!! PLEASE!! Review!

xoxo

CossetteLune


	6. Letter to Teddy

One-shots of Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize in the little story.

Hello Everyone. It's been a while since I've updated anything, and I'm sorry. This was actually a letter I submitted into a contest on Sadly I didn't win, but I did get honorable mention, so I'm still pretty satisfied with that. Any way, the contest was to write a letter to be given Teddy on his eleventh birthday from either Tonks or Remus in case they are killed in the war. I chose to write from Tonks and thought that it would be perfect for my Tonksy Tales! Please enjoy and REVIEW! Thanks everyone. x

* * *

**Tonksy Tale's**

_CossetteLune_

Letter to Teddy

Dear Teddy,

Wotcher Teddy! This seems kind of awkward... I don't really know what to say. I hope you never have to read this. See, your father thought that we should each do this. Just in case, you know. But I don't see anything happening to us, it would be too... unfair. I also have some trouble trying to picture you reading this. You're only a few weeks old! I'm looking at you right now and you're just a baby. I don't like this at all. The thought of it alone is enough to make me cry.

So _if _anything happens, I guess I just want you to know I love you and I would never want anything to take me away from you. You're so tiny and helpless right now, it wouldn't be right to leave you. However, this is a war and both your father and I have made ourselves targets by joining the Order. I don't regret it though, no matter what happens I'll always be glad I was a part of it, as cruel as that may sound. This battle has to be fought. So many people were just ignoring the threat. This is going to sound cliché but I'm fighting now so that you can grow up in a more peaceful (and less prejudice) world. I don't want you to know what it's like to live during a war.

So pretty much just always know that I love you with all my heart. You've brought so much happiness to us all just when we needed it most. If you do end up reading this, take care of grandma for me. She loves you dearly and she will need you. She already misses grandpa so much. You were named after him and I'm sure you'll have no problem bringing around as many smiles as he did.

First I didn't know how to start this letter and now I don't know how to end it. I just hope you're happy and I hope you're not upset with me for leaving you. Trust me, if it were my choice I would never leave your side. Even if you didn't want me there, I'd stay. So take care of Grandma, she's so amazing and a magnificent mother and now grandmother. Take care of Daddy also, sometimes he gets a little confused but his heart will always be with you. Most of all though, take care of yourself and remember to smile lots. Happy birthday, love. I'm sure you'll do great at Hogwarts. I wish I could be the one to walk you to platform 9 ¾ and cry as I watch you depart. I hope I am there. Nothing will stop me from fighting my absolute hardest so that I can watch over you up close as oppose to from afar. No matter what though, I will keep an eye on you and be proud of my baby boy.

I'll always love you.

xoxo

Mummy

* * *

There you go. I promise I'll update more soon! But I'm just finishing up some AP classes/exams. I love you all (even more if you review!)

xoxo

_CossetteLune_


	7. The Worms Crawl In

One-shots about Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.

**Disclaimer: **No, not me.

Wow it's been too long. I was busy with my "Snippets of Tonks" and "A little taste of Tonks" stories I guess... (Why I have so many of the same thing I do not know.) So this is for** Zombie Reine**'s Halloween competition. My prompt was "The Hearse Song" my object was a coffin or hearse and my monster was the crypt keeper.

* * *

**Tonksy Tale's **

_CossetteLune_

The Worms Crawl In

It terrified Charlie, just how much these wax sculptures looked real, it felt as if at any moment one of them could come alive and attack him. Some seemed harmless enough and were just interesting to look at but when it came to giant animals with long pointed teeth, he didn't like it. This all never made sense to Tonks, he wanted to work with _dragons _after all. However he couldn't stand looking at some of them, there was one of a sabre-toothed tiger that he particularly didn't like. Tonks asked him regularly why he got so scared over such ridiculous things and he would always defend that he wasn't _scared _they just kind of 'creeped him out'. A dragon you know is a living creature, but these wax sculptures, they seem like they're fake until they are suddenly on top of you and there's no way to escape. Tonks had considered getting some mental help for Charlie after he reenacted how that would work. None the less, the two of them came to the wax museum regularly, although neither of them knew why. And for Charlie's sanity, they stayed away from anything too scary. One Halloween they decided to go, it sounded like a fun thing to do for Halloween and neither of them wanted to admit that they had no other plans. On their way there Tonks thought that she could _help _Charlie get over his fear of the animals, that way they could go see them again which would make Tonks very happy. She devised a plan and had to use all her strength to stop herself from snickering as it formed in her head.

Seeing as how they had been to the museum so many times, Tonks knew the place inside out. Remembering about the wax coffin in one of the darker corridors a grin broke out across her face, this was going to be a prank to remember. Calmly as she could, she told Charlie that she was going to use the restrooms and to meet her in the _Disney _section in a few minutes. He nodded and continued walking around the wax-y corners of the museum. Tonks changed her appearance to make it much more pale and dead looking, much like the crypt keeper. After she was impressed with her disguise she ran down the hallways and went to lie in the wax coffin. Briefly, as she got in, she wondered if she was allowed to be inside of it, but decided that if there was no glass incasing around it, then it was fine.

Patiently she waited and although it was probably only a matter of seconds before Charlie came around the corner, to her it felt like _days_. Once she saw him, again resisting the urge to giggle at his soon to be misfortune, she began very quietly and eerily singing '_the hearse song'._ Slowly, very very slowly, she sat up in the coffin, arms out in front of her like a zombie. She was sure that she looked more like the Crypt Keeper than herself with the amount of metamorphosing she did to herself and was convinced that Charlie would never know that it was her. Her voice got louder and louder as Charlie got closer to her, a look of complete horror in his eyes. Charlie's breath shortened and his eyes grew wide. He stopped a few feet in front of her and shook his head and wiped his eyes to make the image of her go away. She peered into his eyes and reached out as if to grab him. 'It's just in your head, Charlie,' he tried to convince himself. But it wasn't. Eventually Tonks' voice was at almost a yelling level and Charlie took off in the opposite direction. Until that moment Tonks thought it was impossible for any human to run that fast. He turned around to see if his nightmare was still there and Tonks saw how upset he really was.

Immediately Tonks regretted her actions, "Wait, Charlie!" His eyes grew even wider and he continued running away. "It's only me, Tonks. I'm sorry!" She yelled after him but he was already out of earshot. Feeling terrible about herself she pulled herself out of the wax coffin and changed her appearance back to normal, she had never seen Charlie look so scared. Of course, if she had thought her plan through a little better she would have remembered that one of the other odd things that always got to Charlie was, in fact, the Crypt Keeper. Biting her lip she sprinted down the twisted hallways after him. She didn't think he would ever forgive her after this.

Tonks found Charlie shivering outside the museum, his eyes were darting all around as if something were going to come to attack him at any moment now. "Charlie," he voice was soft and she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He screamed, which was not at all what Tonks was hoping to get out of him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you there." Charlie nodded then shook his head and went back to his frantic glances all around the street. "Charlie, I'm, er... I'm also sorry for scaring you inside there, also. And I just said also twice," she laughed a loud, fake laugh. "How stupid am I?"

"You did what?" Charlie turned to face her.

"Said also twice!" Again she laughed, although she wasn't fooling either of them. Charlie didn't say anything in return but continued to stare at her. Her entire posture dropped and her eyes went to the ground, "I pretended to be the Crypt Keeper to scare you."

"Why on earth would you do that?" He sounded more relieved than anything, probably because he knew now that the crypt keeper wasn't out to get him.

Tonks giggled a little bit but quickly stopped herself, "In all seriousness, I was trying to _help _you."  
"Help me? _That_ was helping me?" He stared in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. See, if a person scared you, then the animals wouldn't be so scary after all, right?"

"Nymphadora Tonks, you have absolutely _no _common sense about you," shaking his head he continued, "but, it's not like you scared me _that _badly." Desperately trying to regain some pride he threw his head back and casually rested his elbow on a nearby ledge, which was unfortunately further away that he thought. He stumbled and hit his head on the wall.

This time Tonks laughed for real, "Oh really?" She walked her fingers along his shoulder then up his neck as lightly as she could wile trying to make her voice as dry and creepy as she could, "Do you ever think, as a hearse goes by, that you may be the next to die? They wrap you in a big white sheet, from your head down to your feet..." Charlie shuttered and tried to get away from her hands, which only encouraged Tonks to sing more loudly, "They put you in a big black box and cover you up with dirt and rocks." Charlie began to run away, Tonks began shouting and running after him, "All goes well for about a week, then your coffin begins to leak!" She was running out of breath but continued anyway. "The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out, they play pinochle with your snout." Finally she had to stop because Charlie apparated away. After pausing to catch her breath she apparated back to the Burrow which is where she assumed he went. Opening the door she continued again, "They eat your eyes, they eat your nose, they eat the jelly between your toes."

"What are you going on about?" It was Mrs Weasley, hands on her hips glaring at a now very red Tonks. All the younger kids were sitting at the table in their Halloween costumes staring, wide-eyed at her.

"Mummy? Who's going to eat my toes?" Ginny asked innocently and Tonks flushed an even deeper scarlet.

"Er... Sorry, I meant to say that to Charlie not, well, sorry. You all look great in your costumes." Accidentally slamming the door shut she ran away before Molly could become even angrier with her. So the night was certainly not a success. Charlie was now also afraid of Halloween, wax and that song. Instead of being able to see _more _wax figures, they never set foot inside the museum again.

* * *

So I am severly unimpressed with the lack of reviews I'm getting for my Tonksy Tale's so get on it guys! You just read it so write a few words letting me know what you thought!

xo

_CossetteLune_


	8. Ballerina

One-shot about Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.

**Disclaimer: **I wish.

I don't know what inspired this one, but it's pure fluff.

* * *

**Tonksy Tale's**

_CossetteLune_

Ballerina

Tonks had never been one for grace, and it wasn't exactly a secret. So when Remus called her a ballerina she wouldn't for the life of her figure out why. She had been puzzling over it all day at work, so the second she got home she asked, "How in the name of Merlin am I _your little ballerina_?" She mocked his voice and fell, face, first right in front of him. Luckily for her Remus had gotten used to her stumbles and had gotten rather good at catching her before she hit the floor. After blowing some hair out of her fact she continued, "See, things like that happen, all the time, how am I anything like a ballerina? They're small and graceful and- and _dancers_."

Chuckling at the combination of Tonks tripping and ranting, Remus found it difficult to string together a sentence. Eventually he suppressed his giggles long enough to reply, "Well I never said you were graceful, now did I? I only said that you're my ballerina."

"Little," she injected. "_Little_ ballerina."

"Yes, my _little _ballerina. You are quite... petit."

"Okay so I'm kind of small, but ballerina?"  
"I don't know why I said that, it just slipped out I suppose."

"No it didn't. You're Remus Lupin, you don't let things _slip out_. You said it for a reason and I'd like to know what that reason is!"

"Dora, I don't have to explain to you everything I ever say."

"I'm your wife, so you should."

Inhaling deeply he tried to change the topic, "I don't remember, now are you hungry? You've spent all day at work, surely you could do with something to eat?"

"No," she stomped her foot childishly, "Remus, please."

He sighed again, "I don't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Just... because," she cocked an eyebrow at him questioningly. "_Because_," he went on, "You'll tell Sirius and Sirius would never let me live it down."

"I won't tell a soul!" She promised, placing a hand over her heart over dramatically before she went on, "I swear on our marriage!"

"It's just, well, ballerina's bring happiness and joy, right?" Tonks nodded, her cheeks going a little red once she realized where he was going. "And you bring me all those same feelings." Reluctantly he kept talking, "And you danced your way into my heart."

"She did what?" Unfortunately Sirius Black wasn't the type of person who believed that he should knock before entering a friends house. He trotted on in as if he owned the place. "She danced her way into your heart," he laughed whole-heartily. "You're even worse than James!"

Remus' cheeks turned a deep crimson, and Tonks bit her lip to hide the smile that was growing across her face. She loved Remus, but found it absolutely hilarious when Sirius teased him for things like this. "Sirius, you are not a part of this conversation." He was staring at the floor refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"I don't care, the fact that you said it is too funny to pass up. Just wait until I tell James!" He ran out, his eyes watering from laughing so hard.

"This is why I didn't want to say anything." His eyes were still focused on the tiled kitchen floor.

Still hiding her smile, she walked up to Remus and wrapped her arms around him, "Remus, why do you care what Sirius thinks? We're not children, you have the right to say whatever you want. Plus, I think it's sweet when you say things like that."

"You're pretty much the only one, even I can see how pathetically cheesy it seems."

Kissing his forehead gently Tonks giggled quietly. "You're so cute when you're like this, you know? Doesn't it only matter what _I _think? You're saying it to _me_, so it's only me who's allowed to have an opinion on the matter," she said smugly.

"Dora, you truly are one of a kind."

"Mhm, I know. I think I'm the only clumsy ballerina in the world!"

* * *

I don't have much to say today except review review review! Pretty pretty please?

xxx

_CossetteLune_


End file.
